


On These Late Winter Nights

by Rav3nB1ack



Category: Sicario (2015), Sicario 2 (2018)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cigarettes, F/M, Minor Violence, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rav3nB1ack/pseuds/Rav3nB1ack
Summary: “You afraid to say my name, Alejandro ?” Kate asked, her bloodshot eyes glowering at him as she edged forward forcing him to step back submissively. “Afraid to admit what you did to me?”Alejandro smirked. “You think I regret making you sign that paper? You must’ve forgotten who I am.”“Oh I know who you are, you cold hearted prick!” Kate cursed as she pushed him. “You’re a wolf and I’m your prey.”





	On These Late Winter Nights

Months had passed since Kate’s illegal venture in New Juarez - the blood spilled on those nights felt like they still covered her hands, stained her clothes and painted her walls, haunting her thoughts till it was all that she ever thought about. The smoking had become more frequent, a temporary escape from the guilt but like a lost memory it always found a way to come back, trapping her in a tormenting cycle of endless pain.

 

Reaching for the pack of cigarettes on the kitchen counter, she took out the last cigarette as she huffed in annoyance - they always seem to run out quicker than usual as of late.  _I'll get some more tomorrow_. Lighting the end of the cigarette, she walked over to her balcony and watched the bleak horizon that overlooked the vast greenery that stretched outward.

 

_You should move to a small town, where the rule of law still exists._

 

She scoffed at the recollection of Alejandro’s last words. _The bastard._ Because of him, because of _them_ , she now knows that no matter where you go the law may appear to prevail but hidden in the shadows, people with power pull the strings. The law is just an illusion of peace - she learned that the hard way.

 

As she exhaled deeply, she took in the sunset as clouds of smoke escaped from her mouth. Watching entranced she noticed the blazes of oranges, red and yellows painted in the sky, reminding her of the chaos in New Juarez.

 

They say ‘every sunset is an opportunity to reset’, so why did she still feel accountable? Maybe she should have said something? Been the voice of the voiceless in a room full of silent obeyers. If she just refused to sign that goddamned paper everything would've been different!

 

_You will not survive here._

 

Gripping her hair, she found herself screaming at the sky as if somehow, halfway across the world he could hear her - she wanted him to hear her.

 

_You are not a wolf, and this is the land of wolves now._

 

 “Fuck you!” she bellowed but the sudden knock at the door silenced her.

 

She wasn’t expecting anyone, hell, she didn’t have any friends in this remote town, just her cigarettes and her bottles of beer. So who could possibly be here to visit her?

 

Groggily, she approached the door, her head pounding from the screaming. But as she opened it, she was met by someone that would make it even worse. Alejandro Gillick.

 

At first, she stared at him in horror, her mouth agape with shock. What was he doing here? Did he really hear her screaming from the other side of the world? _No. He’s been tailing me, making sure that I haven’t said anything to anyone. That’s the only reasonable explanation._ Her eyes grew dark at the thought, he noticed it too as his relaxed stance became more tense.

 

He cocked his head, a silent question of concern but was answered with a flurry of punches which he evaded with ease. Disoriented, Kate’s attacks became aimless which Alejandro used to quickly lock her arm behind her back and pinned her face first against the wall.

 

 “Shhhh,” he soothed. “I’m not here to hurt you.”

 

  “Bullshit!” Kate shouted as she fought against his grip.

 

 “Macer, _stop_.” His voice was more stern now, cold and heartless like his black soul. It sent a shiver of fear down her spine.

 

When he felt her relax beneath him he slowly eased off her only to be faced with a barrage of attacks once again. But this time he wasn’t going to be so nice. Ducking beneath her arm as she lunged towards him, he pounded his fist into her stomach causing her to collapse in pain as she staggered towards the wall.

 

 “I told you to stop,” he reminded.

 

Kate spat at what was his way of apologizing. “And you said you weren’t here to hurt me.”

 

A grave silence befell them.

 

 “I’m not.”

 

 “Then why are you here?”

 

She might as well be holding a gun to his head by the way he reacted to her question. If she’d known that he could be rendered speechless so easily, she would have asked him all those months ago. But back then, they weren’t this hostile towards each other, or at least she wasn’t - it was like an unrequited love.

 

 “Macer-”

 

 “You afraid to say my name, _Alejandro_?” Kate asked, her bloodshot eyes glowering at him as she edged forward forcing him to step back submissively. “Afraid to admit what you did to me?”

 

Alejandro smirked. “You think I regret making you sign that paper? You must’ve forgotten who I am.”

 

 “Oh I know who you are, you cold hearted prick!” Kate cursed as she pushed him. “You’re a wolf and I’m your prey.”

 

Alejandro’s eyes softened at her response. For reasons he couldn’t explain, to hear her call him a wolf, the very thing he told her to be wary off in their last encounter, made him feel - alone.

 

 “So finish what you started,” she said before taking the gun sheathed in his belt and holding it beneath her chin. “Take me out of my misery.”

 

Alejandro looked at the gun, then at her; the dreadful sight reminiscent of their last encounter only this time, she seemed to embrace death rather than fear it.

 

Slowly, he moved closer towards her, his cold hands embracing hers as he lowered the gun away from her cheek. Her scorn gradually faded as tears streamed down her cheek, washing away the pain and hatred and replacing it with confusion. Just like before, his thumb gently wiped them away - a comfort and a tribulation. She closed her eyes as she melted into his touch, a natural reaction that couldn’t force herself to stop. Deep inside she missed this, being divorced for so long had deprived her of forming any type of attachments but for some reason, she felt a slender thread connecting her to Alejandro. Why? What did he have that she needed?

 

Suddenly, she felt his lips against hers as he kissed her gently. It was soft and slow, a contrast to his harsh exterior, she liked the disparity it was more comforting than anything he’d ever said or did. Without thinking, she found her hands running through his hair as he pulled her in closer till there was nothing between them and the sound of their hearts beating in unison filled their ears.  

 

 “Kate,” he whispered softly, breaking the kiss, her name like honey on his tongue.

 

 “Yes, Alejandro,” she answered, their foreheads pressed against the other’s.

 

A mutual silence befell them, a shared understanding that neither knew what to say in this moment.

 

 “Don’t take my gun again.”

 

His harsh words filled Kate with confoundment as he turned to exit the hall, his sudden absence making her yearn for him again. Watching him disappear down the hallway she tried to make sense of what just happened. Was he using her? Was this their way of tormenting her? What just happened?


End file.
